Operation: Live
by thestarscomeout
Summary: It wasn't so much a bucket list as a 'needing to move on with her life and live it' list, but with her partial freedom from Klaus, Elena decides to take life into her own hands. This is what happens when Elena finally gets to live life her way, consequences be damned... Well, until the Originals come back into town. (Slow and steady, eventual M)
1. Step 1: Return to the Land of the Living

She felt like she was suddenly awakening from a long sleep, as though the weight had finally been lifted from her chest and she could breathe again. It was the first night's sleep in nearly a year that she woke up from feeling refreshed and energised, free of nightmares and feeling that the events of her past had never occurred. She could almost imagine that she could climb out of bed and run down the stairs to see her parents alive and well, Jeremy laughing and be the carefree teenager she spent her time pretending to be. It only took a few moments dreaming of such for it to fade away and be replaced by the memories she tried to block out; the car breaking through the water's surface, her parents' faces... darkness.

As Elena's mind flew through the last couple of years in a matter of seconds, she let out the breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding in. It was at that moment, 9:06 in the morning on a rainy Thursday, the 23rd of July, she decided that she would no longer let her past determine who she would be. The Elena of old was a thing of the past, and she was ready to start anew. She was reminded of the day she sat with Matt on Wickery Bridge, saying goodbye to her former self. Only this time, she wasn't just saying goodbye to who she had been while her parents were alive, she was saying goodbye to the Elena of recent; the Elena who had no choice in her own life, the Elena who could not simply depend on her own beliefs and thoughts. _It's time for that to change_.

It was around two months since the last time she had set eyes on Klaus. Acknowledging that she would need her freedom and her every movement not being policed or protected to lead the life he wished her to, to eventually continue the doppelganger bloodline, he set her free.

 _Free, my ass_. Elena mused, scoffing at the thought. Klaus had loosened his control a notch, enough to leave Mystic Falls for a while and begin what she could only assume to be a murder spree down the middle of the country. As far as she was aware, he didn't exactly have any other hobbies. Despite his occasional letters to Caroline, or 'the psychotic ramblings of a lunatic', as her favourite blonde liked to refer to the missives, they had not heard a word from him since then. Elena could almost believe that he meant what he had promised, that she could live her life in peace. There was always that niggling doubt that wouldn't leave her though, that shadow on her shoulder that kept her from truly feeling free of his manipulations.

Since Klaus' sudden departure from their town, she had graduated along with those she had grown up with, released into the big wide world for the first time. Though it was only a week ago, she felt as though it had been months... At least with the routine and keeping up the act of a normal student she felt as though she had a little control in her life, as though it wasn't crumbling down around her. At least she had Jeremy; he was the main reason she could continue to wake up each morning and keep pushing on. Elena had come seconds within giving Damon permission to compel him and send him off to Denver. It was in those final seconds, however, that she could feel herself losing the last part of her family she cared about and that she decided if there was any day to be selfish, this was it. She couldn't bear to be without him, despite knowing deep down she should protect him and send him away somewhere safe.

Thinking of people she loved and couldn't be without, a smile broke out on her face. Bonnie and Caroline had been her saviours these past months. Having been through the hell of recent times by her side, they continued to stick by her. Sometimes they all sat and cried, not knowing how to deal with their pain; other times they drank until they were laughing and reminiscing about that time when Matt was four and he ran through the park in nothing but a colander helmet. They were tricky times currently, everyone healing from their own wounds, but together there was hope.

As Elena once more declined a call from Stefan, the third so far this morning she couldn't help but note, she could appreciate how much the girls had done for her. Stefan was currently switching madly between wallowing in his newly rediscovered humanity and feeling guilty for his murderous rampage, and being determined to win back her affections. They were at a stalemate- it wasn't so easy to forgive the supposed love of your life for threatening to drive you off of a bridge... and she didn't think she was being overly harsh in holding back there.

"Elena! Oi, are you up or not?!" Jeremy's shouts broke through into her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. She couldn't help but think she should probably cut down on her conversations with her inner self if she were to return to the land of the living. Chuckling quietly to herself, she realised how far she had come if she was even coming to that conclusion. To be fair though, who wouldn't be slightly screwed up in her position? Not to whine or anything, but she did have the oldest vampire in history on her back.

That was how Jeremy found her, still curled up in bed laughing to herself. To give credit where credit's due, he didn't say a word, only hung back in the door way until she noticed his presence. He'd certainly grown up in a very short amount of time, where once stood an angry young teenager now was a remarkably well turned out young man. Considering the circumstances, he'd done incredibly well. Elena always felt as though Alaric was the only reason they were both still sane. Without the older man's presence in the house, even if he was drunk and asleep half the time, life would be a lot different.

Deciding he'd given her long enough to notice him, Jeremy threw himself onto the unoccupied side of her bed.

"C'mon Jer, really?! Can you not put clothes on?" That was the only issue with her reformed sibling, she couldn't help but think. Since he and Bonnie had worked out their differences and he had put more time into his 'bulking up', as he referred to it, he seemed to have a problem with shirts. Elena had even resorted to offering to do his laundry for him if he was running out of clean clothes, but apparently her not so little brother just couldn't resist walking around half naked, staring at himself in the mirror. _Could be worse,_ she concluded... At least he was alive and in (mostly) one piece.

"So..." She turned to him, offering him some duvet, "what's the big deal about today? You're on your summer holidays so surely you shouldn't be out of bed until mid-afternoon?"

"Nah, that's Ric's job. I'm here to make sure you make it to your new job today, wake up the dead and all that."

Elena had almost forgotten; deciding she needed a little drama-free time to figure out her future, she had applied for a part-time job at an old rundown bookstore in town. It sounded perfect- quiet days surrounded by old literature, not a problem in sight.

"Crap", she muttered. "I forgot that was today! I can't remember the last time I slept in past 8 anyway, didn't even think of setting an alarm." Starting to panic and running to her wardrobe like a mad woman, she began throwing random combinations of outfits over her head in the direction of her bed. Realising she might actually need to look at said clothes, she spun around only to be greeted by the sight of her clothes being rather unhappily modelled by Jeremy.

"Really, 'Lena? This is what I get for trying to help?" His muffled voice came through her favourite flowery summer dress that was currently covering his face.

Letting out one of the first real laughs in a while, Elena took a step back to admire the chaos. While she was realising that there might have been a slightly easier was of deciding her outfit for her first day of work, Jeremy managed to manoeuvre himself out of the clothes pile that was dominating Elena's double bed, throwing a scarf over his shoulder as he ran from the room.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you..." Jeremy poked his head back around the door, just as Elena was starting to sort through the heap. "You're on an afternoon shift today, remember?" Laughing, her brother made his escape, avoiding the pillows thrown at his retreating form.

"I'll get you back for that, Jer! Don't you worry!" She shouted, muttering under her breath. Her earlier panic quickly fading, she sat down in the heaps of clothes on her bed, laughing quietly to herself. While her brother could be a nightmare, she knew without him life would not be the same.

Clearly deemed to have had enough quiet time, Elena's phone beeped from her side table.

\- TOMORROW NIGHT, MOVIE NIGHT! BE THERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU THERE ANYWAY! C x -

Always the way with Caroline, she was a force to be reckoned with. However, Friday night with the girls sounded like just the start to her plan she needed. Grabbing her journal, she wrote a few words before underlining them numerous times. 'Operation: Live' was a go, and her life was about to begin again. It wasn't so much a bucket list as a 'needing to move on with her life and live it' list. They had all been focused on saving the day and themselves for so long that it had consumed her life, she knew nothing else but running from Klaus' clutches and plotting ways to do away with him. It was certainly overdue for that to end. Today was just the start.

Deciding to start with something simple, and something she had been debating for a while, she scrawled in her journal.

'1: Do something for you to start the return to the land of the living'. First things first, she would start with herself. For too long she had been the scared little girl hiding behind her hair, and it had eventually reached the point where it defined who she was; it was getting chopped.


	2. Step 2: Maybe learn some self defence?

Elena had been a little scared walking into the hairdressers, knowing she was about to make a big step in her own moving forward. It might have seemed trivial to some, but this was an important start.

Upon leaving, she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She'd given her stylist freedom, for the most part, to do what she wished. The end result of a long bob clipping her collarbone was the best possible result. She felt more herself than she had been in a while, and the plus side of looking more mature definitely didn't hurt.

Her first day of work sped by. Having had a wonderful send off after lunch by Jeremy and a (mostly) awake and sober Alaric, she had made another step towards her new life. She had decided at last upon that very same dress that had made its home upon Jeremy's head, figuring that her favourite daffodil-yellow dress would give her the confidence she needed today to face whatever happened.

The rickety old bookstore was a dream, the owner a doddery old man named Vincent Fell. He was obviously some relation to the founding families but seemed to happily keep himself out of the limelight and all the drama, instead focusing on his one true love- literature. Standing a solid few inches shorter than Elena herself, he looked upon first inspection as though he could be blown over by the slightest breeze. A few hours later, however, she knew the opposite to be true. That may be a walking stick by his side, but she wouldn't put it past him to bash someone who got on the wrong side of him or his books! He struck her as a person to take family very seriously, and his slightly warped sense of humour and quiet way about him endeared him to her almost instantly.

The hours sped by, and with what felt like no time at all, she was helping Vincent close down the store for the day and heading home. As she walked towards her car parked down the street, Elena could've sworn she saw a shadow following her but after putting it down to her now permanent paranoia, she gave it no mind.

Grabbing a few slices of pizza the boys had left out on the kitchen countertop, she shouted a general greeting at the house and made her way upstairs. She had barely had the chance to throw her bag by her bed and turn her light on when it happened.

"Hello, Elena. Did you miss me?"

Elena barely held back a shriek, stumbling back towards her bedroom doorway. She should've trusted her gut instinct and known she wasn't alone earlier, _damn it_.

Eventually regaining the power of speech and easing her breathing back to a normal speed, she looked up into the icy blue eyes of none other than Damon Salvatore.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"She hissed, her heart already sinking. The last thing she knew, Damon was off with his latest squeeze after she lashed out in frustration and he couldn't handle the truth of her words.

"I just had to check that you hadn't found a way to martyr yourself while I was gone. I mean, you do have a tendency to try and do that, don't you?" The last person she wanted to see blinked at her in typical Damon fashion as the carefully constructed walls inside her started to crumble. Elena had done her best to block the Salvatore brothers out of her recovery the past couple of months, unable to deal with either. Damon, surprise surprise, hadn't been able to stop his over-protective bad guy act, and she needed her space.

Elena paused for a moment before answering as she chose her words carefully. "As you can see quite clearly, I'm well and alive" she began calmly, no emotion in her voice. "Now, please, if you wouldn't mind, I would quite like you to leave."

Damon looked thoughtful and the side of his mouth curled up into his trademark smirk, looking as though he was about to have some fun with this.

"NOW." Before he could say a word, she repeated herself, far more firmly this time. Having previously crossed her arms and taken a deep breath, she now indicated towards the open window which he had obviously made his entry through.

Before she could blink, he was gone.

Elena felt her chest seizing up, and her breathing became more difficult. She hadn't anticipated how hard it would be seeing him again after so long, after trying to block him out of her life.

Her chest hurt, and before she knew it she could feel the tears falling down her face. Elena reached for her phone, dialling a number on autopilot. As a rather cheery voice answered, all Elena could get out was, "Care, can we make that movie night tonight?" before bursting into floods of tears.

She really shouldn't have been surprised when Caroline came flying through her door but minutes later. _The perks of being a vampire, eh._

Bonnie's arrival soon after that, however, was slightly more unexpected and Caroline expressed her surprise as such when she stormed through the door.

"Elena's worth a few speeding tickets." Was the answer the witch gave to Caroline's inquisitive look, laughing as she made her way to her oldest friend who was crumpled on the floor.

As Elena's sobs subsided, the arms of her friends holding her tightly, she groaned.

"Really?!" She lamented, "I've had months to prepare myself for that, and what happens? I break down as soon as I get him to leave. I thought I was doing better, y'know..."

"Hey, at least you didn't try and stake him? Oooooh and I love your hair, when did you get that done? It looks so much better like that and..." Of course that was Caroline's input on the matter, and before they knew it, she was off on one.

Always the more level one, Bonnie gave her friend an encouraging smile. "You are doing better, Elena. You've just got to give it time, you'll see. Damon's not worth those tears though, so you'd better buckle up and prepare for what Caroline's got in store!"

Caroline cheered to that, jumping up to grab the pillows off of Elena's bed. A gleeful expression on her face, she whipped a DVD out from nowhere. "And guess what we're waaaaatching?"

Elena and Bonnie groaned in unison, the latter pleading with Caroline. Elena couldn't help the laugh that spilled out though, "Twilight again... really, Caroline?! How can you still stand to watch it after all that's happened to us?!"

"That's the point, you guys" the blonde grinned. "I can still dream that a sparkly Robert Pattison will come and save me from it all". She emphasised her point by pretending to faint, while the other two just shook their heads and laughed.

Elena turned to Bonnie, offering her a blanket as they collected her bed linens up to take downstairs for movie night. "I guess it's nice to know that the worst could happen and Caroline would still want a fairy tale!"

"Speaaaaaaking of which," Caroline interrupted, provoking groans. "I know what we're doing tomorrow night! We're going to find Elena her dream guy!"

Bonnie looked rather doubtful, a feeling that Elena seconded.

"I know I told you guys about my moving on with my life and all that, but surely it's too soon? I just wanted to start off easy, y'know, let the rest follow..." Elena wasn't convinced but knew she'd have a hard time redirecting Caroline if she was on a mission. Besides, knowing all this town had to offer and not being drawn in by that – Matt was her best bet and look where that ended up- she didn't think she was ready in any way to do the whole love and relationships thing yet. She hadn't finished sorting through her Salvatore problems, let alone give herself time to heal.

Bonnie, catching onto Elena's train of thought as only the witch seemed to have a knack to do, suggested an alternative. "How about we just head to the grill for a few drinks and see where the night takes us?"

Caroline clapped her hands together with delight, "So... Just a hook up then?"

The only response she got was a pillow to the head from Bonnie and a groan of, "Carolineeee" from Elena as they settled in to watch Twilight.

 _Could be worse_ , Elena thought to herself. _She could be insisting we spill all our secrets and play truth or dare... One day into my new life, I'd say I'm doing alright._


	3. Step 3: Get drunk and live a little

Elejah88 – I hope you enjoy this chapter then! Got a little beginning Elejah interaction for you!

If anyone feels like leaving a review, it would be most appreciated- it's been a while since I've written anything and I'd like to hear people's thoughts :)

* * *

"You're wearing that? Really, Elena?" Caroline's voice came from around her door as the blonde stepped in from the bathroom.

Elena didn't see any issue with her choice of clothing – just casual jeans and a top – but clearly Caroline did as her friend began searching through her wardrobe, looking for that perfect outfit.

Elena's heart sank as she heard a gleeful, "Aha!" from the vampire. Caroline came out holding a rather miniscule bodycon black dress and what looked like some incredibly deadly heels.

"I know I've survived the Klaus days and all, but I don't think I'm supposed to accidently die by a pair of stilettos, Care..." It seemed as though the two might have slightly differing ideas as to how the evening was supposed to be.

The blonde pursed her lips, before walking towards Elena with definite purpose. "You," she began slowly, "shall wear the damn dress and enjoy it! It's supposed to be a great girly night out and that means you have to dress like the party girl you're going to be!"

She really was intolerable sometimes, Elena couldn't help but think, a great big sigh of relief escaping her as Bonnie entered the room looking lovely as always in her own dark blue skater dress. At least she would be on her side.

Unfortunately, however, Elena was mistaken as her favourite witch just grinned at her expectantly, nodding towards the outfit of death, as Elena now thought of it. You'd think with her talent for getting in sticky situations they'd just let her wear pyjamas, but no... It was not to be.

She got her own way with her makeup fortunately, sticking with her minimal look which simply served to highlight her naturally large eyes. Similarly, her hair was in its typically straight style, but the new cut combined with her outfit... She had to admit, she felt confident in herself for the first time in a while. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe she could rock this tonight and let herself feel alive and free.

Finally ready, the three friends were dropped off at their evening destination by a strangely helpful Alaric. Elena could only guess that Jeremy had bribed him for Bonnie's sake; it was becoming more noticeable the impact she was having on her brother's life and it was a pleasant change to say the least.

Entering the Grill, the first thing Elena heard was her name being shouted. Turning around, she came face to face with Matt. Enveloping him in a warm hug, she realised it really was good to be out of the house and surrounded with her loved ones. She had become so used to being on permanent alert 24/7 that she forgot to have fun and enjoy the simple things in life.

Despite Caroline and Matt keeping a careful distance from each other, as the two weren't exactly on sociable terms, there were a few minutes of content chatter as he sat them down at a table to eat.

"Just a salad please," Elena only realised Matt must have asked them for their food choices as Caroline answered, she having been once again deep in her thoughts. _This damn inner monologue has really got to go...they'll start thinking I'm mad._ Following Caroline's lead in giving their menu choices, the girls settled in for the evening.

"Oooh, add a few tequila shots to that, yeah?" Matt just shook his head at his ex-girlfriend as he walked away, sure that he'd be dragging one of their drunken selves home in a few hours' time. Wouldn't be the first time, that's for sure- unofficial chaperone Donovan, at your service!

An hour and a good few shots later, the girls were quite a bit louder than they were before. Caroline had taken it upon herself to start analysing every guy to walk in the door, on the prowl for Elena's dream guy, apparently.

"Nope, he's a little too short... He looks like a drag... Is he with his mom?!" That was the way it had been going for a while now, and Elena decided she would need a good bit more to drink before she could deal with much more of Caroline.

Elena couldn't help but remember why she loved tequila; fast working, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so carefree! Definitely not one to drink often – her partying days long behind her – it wasn't taking long to catch up with her and before long the girls were a stumbling mess at the bar, laughing until the point of tears. Her sides hurt from laughing and her jaw ached from the permanent grin etched onto her face. It felt as though she hadn't had this much fun in years, as she, Caroline and Bonnie reminisced on the 'old days' before any of the supernatural chaos had come to Mystic Falls.

Out of nowhere, Elena felt somebody come up behind her at the bar.

"Having fun without me? Now, I can't be having that..." It was a familiar voice, she knew that much... but who it belonged to was another matter entirely...

Breaking out of her drunken stupor, and realising it might help if she actually looked at the owner of the voice, Elena spun (and instantly regretted the motion) to see none other than Kol Mikaelson beaming at her.

"You- what-" Elena couldn't get the words out, confused.

Caroline and Bonnie caught on to what was happening, with the witch coming to stand at Elena's side as a warning.

"Oh, c'mon, ladies, I needed a little fun! It's rather a bore without Klaus, I have to admit. There's just nothing happening! Little did I know that coming out for a drink tonight would lead to you exquisite ladies out on the town..." He looked positively predatory as he took the girls in, cocking his head to one side as he admired their appearances.

Suddenly, he laughed, startling the girls stood by him. "I don't mean to intrude; I just genuinely needed to see people... Talk to people. You don't understand what it's like to be stuffed in a box and come out to a completely different time!"

Bonnie retained her sceptical air, but fortunately for Kol, both Elena and Caroline were past the point of caring about it, instead returning to their drink. _After all,_ Elena thought, _he hadn't really done anything wrong._ _Kol seemed pretty harmless, but with an original... Could never be too careful, especially after all they'd gone through with them. In his defence though, he'd been fairly innocent in the recent events. Well, excluding Matt and his smashed hand, but that was in the past now..._ Determined to keep on with her plan of moving on and not allowing her past to hold her back, Elena shrugged at Bonnie and handed her another drink. It might make her careless, but what would happen would happen, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Just as the group were ordering another round, however, their number grew.

"I really can't leave you for a second, can I?" Elijah sighed, appearing from behind Kol. Dressed in his trademark spotless tailored suit, he didn't look a day older than the last time Elena had seen him. _Oh wait, that's cause he's a vampire! Get it? He won't look any older! Hahaha_. Elena's drunken inner voice over, she took a moment to survey her... Friend? Enemy? She couldn't even remember what terms they had parted on last.

Kol laughed, turning to his older brother. "You know you don't have to watch over me every second, right? I'm not going to drain the locals. I actually happen to quite like it here, I wish to stay a while."

Elijah only frowned at Kol, choosing to save his words for someone who might actually listen to him for once. People didn't realise how tiring it was trying to be the responsible one of the group, especially when you looked at whom it included – Klaus, Rebekah, Kol? Fin was the only one who didn't cause him to wish he could dagger himself... but that was mostly like because he was too busy trying to do it to himself for real... Elijah shook himself away from his reflections, focusing again on those around him.

Elena hadn't realised she was still staring at Elijah until he turned to her, looking rather bemused.

"I take it from your slight inability to stand upright that you ladies have had a pleasant evening thus far?" The Original kept his eyes on Elena, noting the slight differences from the last time he had seen her. It seemed as though the doppelganger had found a way to live with her circumstances, and Elijah couldn't quite understand why he felt the feelings he did at that news. So perhaps they were acquaintances, and Elijah was content to see someone not giving Klaus what he desired? It certainly wasn't the way she looked in that dress, though it should have been forbidden. He was a man after all, no matter what the others might think.

She couldn't remember how it happened, but Elena found herself at Elijah's side, beckoning him to a bar stool. "How have you been? Haven't seen you in aaaaaages... I think the last time I saw you, Klaus was trying to kill me!" The laughter coming out of her at that statement seemed perfectly just to Elena, but it seemed as though Elijah might not quite agree. If she thought he looked uncomfortable with the situation before, that only multiplied when she rested her hand on his arm, leaning in to continue her drunken interrogation of the man she had experienced a great deal of horror with.

Finally admitting to himself that it was nice to see her so carefree, Elijah couldn't help but feel rather uneasy with how relaxed she was around him. "You do remember who I am, right?" He half chuckled, wondering what on earth had possessed his previously controlled and wary doppelganger.

"Yeah yeah, I remember. You're a badass vampire dude... Bit uptight though, I've always meant to tell you that." The words just kept falling out of her mouth, but Elena decided to just roll with it. _What's the worst that could happen?_

Elijah couldn't remember the last time anyone left him speechless, but his contemplation was interrupted by said human grabbing his arm and trying to drag him off to dance. He spared a pleading glance to Kol, but the younger vampire just laughed and indicated for him to follow her.

Turning to his ever so slightly wobbly companion, he just shook his head as she began the inquisition once more.

"So, wha' you been up to? Off being all moral and saving damsels in distress I assume?" Elena could definitely feel the floor beneath her becoming unsteady, but we all knew Mystic Falls had some weird shit going on – earthquakes joining it all wouldn't be too much of a stretch in her mind.

He took a moment before replied, seeming to form his reply carefully. "I never viewed you as a damsel in distress, lovely Elena. I always thought you were remarkably strong considering all. Weaker people would have crumbled where you stood tall. Regardless, nothing could compare to what happened with you... It was certainly an interesting time."

Kol stood mouth agape, his enhanced hearing picking up on the quiet words shared. Was that Elijah's method of flirting or something? Nah, he was pretty sure the guy had a chastity belt and hadn't seen any action in a solid few centuries at least. Hell, he didn't think he had ever seen his brother even looking semi-relaxed... It must be the tequila messing with his mind, Caroline had certainly given him a warm introduction to the bar.

Apparently he'd said that out loud as Caroline and Bonnie looked amused, chiming together; 'It's aaaaalways the tequila!"

Bonnie, always the pragmatic one, couldn't comprehend Kol's presence and his apparently peaceful reasoning. Mulling it over in her head, she supposed that his explanation could be honest, she would just have to keep a close eye. After all, keep your friends close but your enemies closer! Caroline though, with that innate talent for scheming that she had, simply sensed a way to get a message to Klaus and maybe, just maybe, get him to leave her alone.

Back in Elena world, she hadn't replied to Elijah's words, instead taking him in. _Look at those shoulders, ooooh, you don't notice that when you're close to death! And those eyes, so intense... I wonder what he'd look like out of that suit..._

The one thing she hadn't counted on, was accidentally speaking aloud. During this time, Elijah tried valiantly to keep a proper distance between him and Elena, though with his concentration broken with her words, he was failing. After a while longer of Elena trying to drunkenly swing him around the floor, and Elijah realising he would never be able to make sense of the evening's events with her in his presence, he decided it was time to get her home. He'd never seen this side of her, and he couldn't deny he was curious about what led had to this change in her.

Caroline and Bonnie were in no state to drive and the former seemed strangely preoccupied with Kol... He'd need to keep an eye on that, he noted. They gave surprisingly little resistance when he said he would drive the doppelganger home. He supposed they had all had slightly more tequila than he originally thought. To be fair, the whole situation was strange. They all seemed almost content to be in the presence of the people they were fighting against only a short time ago. What had he missed? Or maybe, this was just what a lack of Klaus in your life did. Despite being brothers, he could feel himself breathing a fair bit easier with half a country between them.

Elena felt herself being strong-armed into a car. _Wait, when did I go outside?!_ Seeing Elijah's face over her, she calmed down. A small part of her brain piped up about self-preservation and staying alive, but she was going with her instinct that he meant her no hard. Besides, she really didn't feel like running in these heels... _They might make a good weapon though_.

Ignoring her quiet laughter to herself, Elijah strode around the car to his side in an incredible elegant flash, or so Elena had decided. _Elegant and suave, that certainly summed him up... and that commanding aura... Damn, it had been a long time. Earth to Elena, control yourself! He conspired against you!_

The ride to her house was thankfully quick, and before she knew it they were there. Why she felt a little empty as they approached her drive was a mystery for another time, as she had other matters to figure out... Like how to make it to her door when the floor was meeting her face-

A strong arm swung around her waist just as she was certain she'd be making friends with the concrete. That same arm, _very muscular,_ as 'bad Elena' as she was now dubbed admired, managed to prop her up as she stumbled to her front door, eventually succeeding in unlocking it.

Before she knew what she was doing and that she would most definitely regret it sober, Elena flung her arms around him, squeezing him tightly in gratitude.

Elijah froze as this intoxicated little human did what no one had done in decades. Something told him he would be filling a fair few pages of a journal trying to work tonight out.

Elena suddenly realised what she was doing, turning bright red and clearly mortified. Her hand over mouth, and gasped and took a few steps back, now sobering up quickly.

She was only able to stutter out, "I-I, Elijah... I'm so sorry-", before she darted inside and slammed the door, leaving a rather perplexed Original on her doorstep.

Upstairs, Elena began recalling the evening's events, getting more and more embarrassed as she did so. She couldn't believe it. 'Step 3: Get drunk and live a little'. Well, that wasn't quite how she had anticipated the evening going. For goodness sake, the only Original who had ever shown her any respect or care, why did they have to be there?! The awful luck of that, to see Elijah after so long on the one night that she had decided to let loose.

Unfortunately, all her muddling through would all have to wait for morning, as she passed out soon after that on top of her covers, still dressed.

Elijah chuckled from his spot on her doorstep, having not managed to sort through his thoughts enough to move yet, and heard her muttering to herself from upstairs. It would certainly be an interesting meeting the next time they saw each other, but he was strangely looking forward to it. It had been many years since anything had filled him with that feeling.


	4. Step 4: Survive hungover regrets

xxPaige23xx: Thank you, hope you enjoy what comes!

Loki's Only Love: Here you are! Hoping to update as often as I can :) Already have the next chapter written and ready to go!

* * *

All she felt was pain. Her eyes would barely open, and her mouth felt fuzzy. It only increased as she sat up far too quickly to take stock of herself. It was at that moment she began her recollection of the night before.

 _I did what? Oh god, I don't think I can face him again. One of the oldest, powerful vampires in the world and I told him he was uptight?! I can start to see why people think I have a death wish..._

Elena couldn't believe it. She was well and truly mortified. Why had Caroline not stopped her, where was Bonnie in all of this?! She knew she couldn't pass the blame onto her friends, but surely they couldn't have missed what was going on around then...? Kol was pretty, but not _that_ pretty.

As luck would have it, her phone buzzed at that moment, signalling 6 missed calls from Caroline and surprisingly none from Bonnie. Holding her pounding head in one hand, she answered her phone with the other.

"OHMYGOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!" She really hated vampires' natural healing abilities at that moment. Of course Caroline wouldn't be feeling like death, and her chipper voice didn't particularly make her Elena's favourite person.

"Yes, Care. I'm here. I'm sorry... I think I must have just got home and passed out straight away..." Elena mumbled down the phone, wishing she could turn the volume down a little more.

"Just went home?! What happened with Mister Yummy Original then? He was certainly eager to rescue your drunken ass!"

"Caroline!" Elena couldn't believe the audacity of her friend. "He was just being a gentleman and making sure I got home safely, I mean... seriously! It's _Elijah_ "

"He didn't seem like just Elijah last night..."

She would've smacked her friend had she been with her. Instead, she had to settle for pleading with her over the phone before she took things the wrong way. "He's been good to us, that's all, Care. I've never thought of him that way, he's just so... Elijah. Even if there was the slightest possibility I could appreciate his charm,"- Caroline made a rather unconvinced sound – "you know I'm still sorting through Salvatore drama anyway. It was just a coincidence he was even there to begin with, so don't go thinking this is fate or anything. Please, don't get carried away here."

Deciding to try a different tactic – Elena and her need to help the greater good – Caroline sighed down the phone. "Would it really be _tha_ t bad to get to know the guy? I mean, it could be good to have him on our side in the future, at least figure out why they're back in town?" It was logical, Elena had to admit, though she couldn't help but feel Caroline had different motives in suggesting she do so. If it would get the blonde of her back she'd probably agree to anything. Besides, she would like to know what the brothers were doing suddenly back in Mystic Falls...

Agreeing to see what she could find out to simply shut her friend up, Elena hung up the phone. As she sat there, her headache starting to wane a little, she couldn't lie to herself. The thought of getting to know Elijah better did interest her. For the most part, she'd enjoyed their interactions in the past and found him an enthralling conversationalist. Besides, he'd certainly stood up for her many a time. She could always use the excuse that she owed it to the man to find a way to repay him. The thought of re-entering the Originals' world didn't particularly fill her with joy, but at the same time, if it were to be any of the Originals, she would say Elijah would be the one worth the trouble.

Making her way out of her room to make some desperately needed coffee after changing into comfier clothes, she passed Jeremy on the landing.

"Good night then, 'Lena?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. As he took in her bedraggled appearance, he couldn't help but laugh.

She tried not to smack him.

On the plus side, it seemed as though Bonnie hadn't shared their meeting with the Original – something told her he wouldn't be quite so relaxed if he knew, Jeremy having had more trouble forgiving Elijah for the circumstances surrounding Jenna's death than his sister. Or maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with the dark-haired witch currently trying to hide from sight under his duvet. That might explain the lack of missed calls, too...

Holding in her laughter, she turned towards Jeremy's open door. "Fancy some coffee, Bon?"

There was a muffled reply in the affirmative.

"You do know you don't have to hide anymore, right? How long has it been since you told me?"

Bonnie appeared from under the duvet looking sheepish. "I know, I know... it just still feels a little weird broadcasting it in your house. "

Shaking her head with a laugh, Elena headed downstairs, grateful for Jeremy's presence. She just had a feeling that without him around, she would be getting the interrogation of a lifetime as to what happened last night.

Elena paused as she got to the bottom of the stairs, noticing a slip of paper tucked under the front door. It looked relatively harmless, but out of habit she was immediately on edge. She picked it up to notice her name written elegantly on the front before unfolding it to read inside.

"Dearest Elena,

I write this hoping that you will have slept well, and awoken rested and refreshed. Please, do not feel any embarrassment for our interactions as, knowing you for the person you are, you are undoubtedly doing just that at this moment. We have all been known to indulge in alcohol from time to time, and I am just happy that I could ensure your well-being and safe return home.

I am pleased that, from what I witnessed last night, you seem to be faring well. I must, however, admit my curiosity as to what has happened in my absence to change you so. I saw your Salvatore bodyguards are noticeably absent; I am sure they would have never allowed a night like that before with their... good intentions. Seeing you free from others' manipulations and power, it is not a bad change- instead one I would be honoured to know more about. As I have said before, your resilience astounds me.

I apologise if this is incredibly forward, and if I am intruding in your life shortly after leaving it, but I truly enjoyed seeing you again and seeing as I plan to stay in Mystic Falls a while, I would like for us to be better acquainted again.

Your friend,

Elijah"

She sat down in her hallway, momentarily stunned. He was writing a letter, apologising if he was being forward for doing so? She practically mauled him last night, if her memories served correctly. He really was a true gentleman. That was something that had never changed.

That was how Bonnie found her, still cross-legged by the door. She silently handed over the letter, too deep in thought to do much more.

Watching Bonnie's face as she made her way through the letter reassured her- it wasn't just her feeling confused.

"So... Friends with the OV?" Bonnie asked with a laugh.

"OV?" Elena questioned, thinking her friend had lost it again.

"You know, 'Original Vampire', I thought... Never mind. Oh, and don't worry," Seeing the look on Elena's face, Bonnie sought to reassure her friend. "I'm not going to start gossiping about last night, it was a strange one for all of us. I'm sure there will be time to discuss these things at a later date, but I guess the pressing matter for the time being... what will you do about Elijah?"

 _I wish I knew._

Elena shrugged at her oldest friend, knowing she understood how she was feeling. "The last thing I feel like I want to do is get involved with all of this again, just when I'm finally feeling free of it all. I feel like I owe it to him to give him a chance though, we've both only ever done what's best for those we love and, if I have to admit to thinking about it, if Klaus returns we would do well to have him on our side."

Bonnie smiled slightly, "I know it's hard... You've only just started healing from it all. Trust me though- we'll get you through it."

Elena knew she could trust her support. She had convinced herself that it was the practical decision- spend more time with Elijah to determine his intentions and gain his support. It would be an advantage in the long run.

She just couldn't deny the little part of her that lit up inside at the thought of spending time with him again, and that was the part that worried her the most.


	5. Step 5: Make friends with an Original?

I couldn't leave this sitting any longer without posting it, hope you enjoy!

I would love to hear your thoughts :)

* * *

Her alarm started wailing at her right on cue, 8:00am. It was Saturday, and her first morning shift at work. Being the weekend, it was undoubtedly going to be busier than normal but she was only working until after lunchtime which was a bonus.

Smacking the 'off' button with a little more force than was probably required, Elena stretched in bed, attempting to click her back. She may know a lot of supernatural people, but alas... Her body definitely suffered the daily aches and pains. Deciding it was a lost cause for the time being, she began her morning routine; check phone, shower, brush teeth, dress.

Standing in front of her clothes, it didn't take long for her to select a pair of comfy black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. Grabbing a denim jacket just in case it got chilly later on – Mystic Falls and its temperamental weather – she jogged down the stairs to shove on her sandals that were sitting by the door.

"Mornin', off to work?"Alaric was already in the kitchen when she entered, and through a mouth full of toast, greeted her. He was certainly enjoying the summer holiday and taking a deserved break from the drama life had thought right to throw at them. Ric moved on to downing coffee by the gallon as Elena couldn't help but think with loving amusement about how well he fit right in to their little caffeine-dependant family.

"Yeah," She replied absentmindedly as she grabbed a piece of toast and filled a thermos of coffee. She was nearly out of the front door before she realised she hadn't even said a proper good morning to the guy, she was so wrapped up in her own head.

Shouting a hurried "See ya, Ric!" in his direction, she made her way to her car and set off for work.

Her second shift went similarly to the first, though there was by far a steadier stream of people through the door. After a _fascinating_ discussion with an elderly lady on the merits of botany – she speedily showed her to the correct section – and preventing a possible disaster as two young boys fought over the same dinosaur book by finding a second copy, she saw an opening and took the chance to sit down and catch her breath for a moment. It would take some getting used to, dealing with the public and being on her feet, but so far it couldn't be better. Elena loved the chance to share her love for books with others, and having already picked up on a few regulars that came in, she couldn't wait to build up a connection with them.

"Am I interrupting something, Miss Gilbert?" Elena jumped at the sound of a voice, panicking at having been seen resting only days into her new job. All she received in response was a quiet chuckle.

"Elijah," She breathed, as she turned to greet the voice.

"I was told I might find you here," Elijah smiled cordially, extending his hand for her to stand. Taking in his appearance, she laughed internally. Being the middle of the summer, everyone else was dying from the heat and the only difference in his attire was that he donned a light gray suit instead of his usual black. _That's Elijah for you_.

"Oh, should I be concerned? I meant to thank you for your letter, I just became distracted and I lost track of time and-"

"Elena," He gently interrupted, "You had no obligation to reply, ignoring the fact I only sent it to you yesterday. Anyway, that's why I am here. Besides, I do love this store... Been in this family for decades, I believe." He shot her a sly smile at that, aware of the people milling around them.

"Between just you and me, I remember the original owner" He whispered confidentially. Elena couldn't believe it. Was 'oh so serious I might die before I laugh' Elijah joking with her? She could certainly grow to like this new side of him. _I guess it's not just us enjoying a break from Klaus..._ She knew the siblings' dynamics were complicated, but he sure seemed a lot more relaxed than she thought he could be.

Letting out a quiet laugh, she looked back up at Elijah to see him looking intently at her, gauging her mood.

"I intended on having a short browse around as I find myself in need of some new reading material, but I'm afraid I might need some assistance. May I?" He indicated towards a few shelves over where Elena knew the Chaucerian poetry was situated.

"Really, that's what you're into? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised given your age, but..." Just months earlier he had been holding her ransom in a cave, and here she was taking the piss out of the man who could kill her in less than a second and make it look like an accident. _Shit_.

Elijah chuckled again, surprising Elena once more. _Has the guy taken happy pills or something?! I've never heard him laugh, let alone this often in this short a space of time... Come to think of it, do drugs even affect vampires? Maybe I should get Stefan on some happy pills..._ Making a mental note to come back to that thought another time, she turned her attention back to the man in front of her before he thought she was stark raving mad. _Probably thinks that already anyway... ELENA, FOCUS._

He looked slightly puzzled at her silence and dazed look, but decided to make no mention of it, instead going back to the problem at hand. "I just wanted to take you here to see your reaction. Now I've seen how obviously judgemental you are," that glint was back in his eyes, "I would like you to recommend a novel for me. See if you can refrain from any stereotyping..."

Elena really was baffled, today had taken such a strange turn of events and it was only ten o'clock. Elena led him a few bookcases over and plucked one from the shelf. Handing it over to the vampire, and seeing his reaction to one of her favourite books, she couldn't find it in herself to be surprised when she later realised half an hour had flown by of passionate literary discussion before she was caught by another customer and had to divert her attention.

By the time she had sorted out the sale, Elijah was gone. All that was left behind in his stead was an unnecessary amount of money for the book, and a note. _Elijah and his notes! I wonder if he even knows how to text..._

Recognising the now familiar writing, she wasted no time in devouring its contents:

"Dearest Elena,

I wonder if you might do me the pleasure of joining me for refreshment this afternoon. I do wish to continue our conversation, and I meant what I wrote previously about getting to know you better.

I shall meet you by the bench outside your store at 1:00? Vincent told me your shift was finished then. The man seems rather perceptive; I think he might be on to me...

Regardless, I look forward to later.

Awaiting your delightful company,

Elijah"

Elena couldn't help but smile reading his words. Elijah went about things in such a strange manner, but she couldn't help the small thrill that went through her at the prospect of seeing him later on. He could have easily declared enough was enough of her today, but instead he was requesting to see her again? She only hoped he found her company as alluring as she was beginning to find his. Realising the significance of such a thought, she pinched her forearm, hoping to break of her Elijah-filled haze. _Damn it, Elena! Alaric in a dress, Alaric in a dress..._ She continued her chanting until Elijah at long last left her mind.

The last few hours of work for the day seemed to crawl by, though that may have had something to do with the fact Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of the clock on the wall. When at last one o'clock came around she was out of the door like lightning, wishing Vincent a good afternoon while grabbing her bag and jacket.

Walking out into the intense midday sun, Elena couldn't help but cover her eyes as she adjusted to the brightness. In that way that was becoming common for Elijah now, he took the opportunity to appear in front of her, startling her ever so slightly as she at last looked up.

"Do you have to do the creepy vamp entry every time?" She asked with a laugh, "I don't go for your intimidation tactics, Elijaaah."

He couldn't help but become distracted by his name coming out of her mouth, the way she pronounced it... There was something about it. He did have the decency to look ever so slightly ashamed about it though, which Elena couldn't help but find amusing. _Big badass vampire, and I've got him all apologetic? Elena -1, Elijah-0!_

He automatically took her arm as they strolled down the street in peaceful silence towards the Grill. Elijah clearly had no desire to avoid the place... Unlike Elena who dreaded the events of that night being brought up in conversation. It was this kind of moment that she could really appreciate him having grown up in a completely different time. The littlest actions and mannerisms just showed how deeply his upbringing was ingrained in him. She couldn't help but acknowledge that his gentlemanly, protective nature did appeal to her. It was something from a time long lost, but he made it seem like it was the norm.

Holding the door to the Grill open and leading her to a seat – she tried to keep her appreciation of said gentlemanly attributes _inside_ her head this time – he settled into his own and rested his head upon his hands. Barely looking away from her in order to order a lemonade (she couldn't help but ask about that – apparently the novelty of fizzy drinks never wore off), Elijah seemed incredibly interested in her phone laying on the table.

"Never been able to get the hang of those things," He shrugged ruefully. Apparently there were things he couldn't do? Heaven forbid! Having dared to express those thoughts out loud, he appeared to be amused at the image she had of him.

Elena was reminded of her wondering earlier, and felt there would be no better time than the present to find out. "Does that mean you can't text? Surely you can understand the advantages! I mean... it means you can even get a reply, not just leave letters about for people to have no way of replying to..." She was finding it easier and easier to tease him, something she wasn't entirely sure was a good thing.

"Does that mean you want to talk to me, lovely Elena?" She couldn't help the light blush she felt coming over her face at his term of endearment. It never failed, damn it. "Well then, Miss Gilbert. Why don't you help introduce me to the 21st Century?"

They spent the next hour or so over Elena's phone, as she showed him the general workings. She even made it as far as to explain text language to him, though she also expressed her extreme dislike for it at the same time.

Elijah had a thing for playing snake. She should've known; it was just one of those things... That didn't stop it from being incredibly amusing, Elijah being entranced by simple phone games. In hindsight, Elena figured she probably should have held back on that part. She wasn't sure if she could get her phone back now...

"Elena... It's moving..." Elijah looked concerned, an expression she didn't believe she had seen on his face before.

She burst into laughter, her sides hurting as she found herself unable to stop.

"I-it's ringing" She managed to make out through her hysteria. It was just the look on his face... Elijah Mikaelson, Original Vampire, defeated by a cell phone.

Elijah seemed to finally grasp the concept of answering, as he greeted whoever it was on the other end. It was upside-down mind, but it worked. He suddenly realised what he had done, his manners taking over as he apologised profusely, almost throwing Elena her phone in his need to return it to its rightful owner. He had become so caught up in the device he had invaded her privacy! Well, that was what she managed to ascertain from his apologies at least; if Elijah was ever to ramble nonsensically, this would be the time.

"Heeeeello?" Composing herself, she waited for the person on the other end to speak.

"Uhh, 'Lena? It's Jeremy. Who was that?" He sounded rather puzzled, something Elena couldn't particularly blame him for.

"Just a friend, Jer" She sent a very uncomfortable-looking Elijah a small smile. "What did you need?"

Her conversation with Jeremy finished quickly enough, with it only taking a minute to grumble to her companion that apparently she was required for 'Gilbert family night', something that never seemed to end civilly. Elijah found the concept amusing, and she could only imagine what sort of family nights he would have... Daggers and blood? _Maybe not, safer to avoid that topic_.

Feeling like she had taken up enough of his time for the day and wanting to avoid becoming a nuisance, aside from needing space from the puzzling Original to sort out her thoughts, Elena began to make her excuses and head out. She was just picking up her bag when Elijah broke the quiet between them.

"I don't mean to pry, but might you perhaps tell me what happened with the Salvatores? I simply don't want to become entrenched in plots and chaos again as you might imagine, and I couldn't help but notice I haven't seen them with you." He had that intense look in his eyes again, and it left her feeling, well, confused.

"We... came to an agreement. It was time for us to part ways, and we have done just that. As you're most likely aware by now, we all have the same end goal."

Elijah didn't look at all convinced at her vague response, but to his credit he let it lie. Instead, he stood up to escort her back to her car. She was grateful that he had let it go despite knowing he wasn't satisfied with her explanation. Elena chose instead to focus on the way her hand tucked into his arm was becoming more normal for her by the day, and what that meant. The truth? She had no idea.

As the two exited, Matt's watching eyes went unnoticed behind the bar.

It was in the middle of their third session of family Monopoly that Elena felt her phone vibrate next to her. It was slightly difficult to play when her competition kept either falling asleep – Alaric – or needing snacks – Jeremy. It made for a somewhat stilted game to say the least. The screen simply read "One new message from unknown number". She quickly scrolled down to open it, her curiosity having got the better of her.

The text simply read: "Thank you for today, it was my pleasure. - E"

Attempting to ignore a strange feeling welling up in her chest, she couldn't help but laugh as she realised that the man managed to retain his propriety even in a text. She'd have to introduce him to some of the benefits texting had to offer... _Down, girl! Alaric in a dress, Alaric in a dress..._ Elena didn't know where all of these sudden Elijah desires were coming from, but she knew the whole thing would be a hell of a lot easier if only the man didn't have that hot badass vampire thing going on. Damon tried, but Elijah? She was pretty sure he _invented_ it.

Welcome to the 21st Century indeed, Elijah.


	6. Step 6: Throw caution to the wind

This is just a little filler chapter mostly to give a little insight into Elijah's thinking. Sorry for the delay in getting this up - I wouldn't wish working in retail around a holiday on anyone! I've been too exhausted by the time I've got home from work to do much but stare blankly at a wall, let alone write. Thankfully I have the weekend off though so I shall do my best to get on with writing some more chapters... When I'm not catching up on sleep!

Elejah88: Your reviews are the greatest motivation to get writing, thank you for sticking with me so far!

xxPaige23xx: Thank you! Hope you enjoy where it's going!

Jjjjj: Update is heree! Hope to get at least another one up tomorrow too.

AlynEM: Thank you, I've tried to make it somewhat realistic considering there history but I've always felt they were meant to be!

Always forever: Haha, I imagine it would be rather effective for her! Personally, I'm rather a fan of his :p

midnight-writer97: That really made me smile, thank you so much! It's reviews like yours that make me feel this is worth it and it's lovely to know you're enjoying it! :)

* * *

Elijah was confused. It didn't matter how many times he worked through it in his mind; the end result was still the same. He didn't do confusion, he carried out his tasks in a quiet and controlled fashion. It unsettled him to feel so... human.

It was that doppelganger face, haunting him again. But at the same time... It wasn't. Whilst his pretence of getting to know her wasn't exactly false, he had originally started out with other motives on the side. The same motives that were disappearing faster than he could remember them the more time he spent in her presence.

She appealed to him initially as a way to get to Klaus, prevent him from attaining his hybrid goals and finally wreak his revenge on his sibling. He just hadn't anticipated her to be quite so... _her_.

Suicidal, that was the first impression he'd had of her. As he spent more time in Mystic Falls, he could only begin to describe what felt like burgeoning feelings of respect. He didn't like it. She was a slight little thing, and he was certain he could snap her in half with only a few fingers, but the thought of that just didn't hold the same appeal it normally would. She was stunning, those doe-like eyes and the smile that could light up the coldest heart... Her physical attributes aside, as he preferred to not dwell on those too often – he felt somewhat weak when he did, yet simultaneously as though he could drain her dry at any given moment- it was what made her the person she was that he was finding doing the most damage.

Her damn selflessness had put him in far too many a close calls. She was so strong, wilful, yet he knew it was her bleeding heart that was both her saving grace and her Achilles heel. She would put her life on the line (and had, stupidly, many a time) for those she deemed worthy. At times he wondered whether she would have any inclination to do so for him; those thoughts were always hastily quashed and put to one side. Her humanity only meant the manipulation of others put her at such a risk. It had happened time and time again, as those around her got themselves into trouble thinking they were 'helping' and instead making it near on impossible for her to escape alive. He had half a mind to put an end to the Salvatore brothers once and for all in some twisted heroic way for all the pain he knew they had caused her, but he also knew despite their faults, that would only break her and make her pull away from him. Once he got to the bottom of what had happened with them... If they had dared do anything- it was happening again; she was breaking down his walls with no warning at all. Since when did he care for drama, especially concerning a human? He was long past naively believing it was purely due to Klaus' involvement, but the truth, that he could feel any form of affection? That was an idea that would take him time to unravel.

"Brother, daydreaming of your doppelganger again?" Kol's teasing broke through his jumbled thoughts, startling him. He had not said a word to his younger brother, and yet, it seemed as though he knew everything.

Kol couldn't remember the last time he had heard his calm and collected older brother curse. Nothing fazed Elijah, nothing. Yet... something had changed. It was a miniscule difference that only one very close to him would notice, but in mere days it had happened. Kol just wished he could put his finger on what it was.

"Kol..." Elijah warned, not wanting to broach the subject with his brother.

Kol simply chuckled as he joined his brother by the window Elijah had been so intent on staring a hole through just moments prior.

"Are you going to tell me why we came back here yet? We had our choice of anywhere, why here? The one place Klaus has a reason to be?"

Elijah hesitated, unsure of an answer to give. That he wanted to use her against Klaus? Maybe that he fancied being back where they spent so many years as a family? They couldn't exactly enjoy the town before properly with Klaus raging his wars through it? He scrambled for a believable response.

"The _truth_ , brother."

If there was one member of his family he could trust, it was Kol. The snarky baby-faced Kol who raised hell wherever he went... the same Kol who secretly loved nature documentaries and drinking tea, the brother who would bend over backwards for him. That was what made him tell the truth, the knowledge that his brother would be there with him.

"I need to know her. I need to know that there's a reason I can't think properly for the first time since we were turned. I need to understand why I feel this unimaginable pull to a fragile human, when before I would not have hesitated in using her to further my agenda. What is it about her that I cannot turn away from?!" Elijah had not realised he had begun to shout until he was done, his body tense with pent up agitation.

Kol smirked from his side. "That, dear brother, is what I believe cool kids these days call a 'crush'".

Elijah scarcely resisted smacking his younger brother over the head, instead choosing to take his frustrations out by pacing. "I do not believe in such things, Kol. We haven't lived a thousand years by becoming crippled by a passing fancy and giving those who wish to harm us an easy opening".

Kol's solemn nodding was only ruined by the smallest smirk he couldn't keep off of his face.

"Tell yourself what you need to, brother. We both know that's not what this is..." He laughed, deciding to leave before he received the brunt of Elijah's annoyance.

After his younger sibling who evidently had a death wish had left the room, Elijah felt more conflicted than before. For once, he didn't know what to do. Strategy and planning were normally his forte- he had no problem with discovering the best solution to an issue in a practical, objective manner... yet this? He was already in too deep, he was aware of that. Even meeting her had made that clear- since when did he go for casual chat with someone he was attempting to be rid of only a short time prior? He felt his control slipping, and all he would need was someone who wished him less than favourable things to come upon him in this state and they would have him at their mercy. His mind was a jumble, coherent thinking not coming easily to him at all.

At that moment, Elijah knew. Elena Gilbert would be the only thing that could kill him.

Elena wasn't faring much better. Since their meeting, Elijah had filled most all of her thoughts while awake. She couldn't even escape while asleep; he was there, if not in person, a shadow lurking in the background but she could feel his presence. It was exhausting, agonising over it all. She just couldn't remember the last time she had felt so comfortable in someone's presence. It had felt as though all her problems had disappeared, and she hadn't even noticed until she had left him and they all came flooding back. She was screwed. A friendship between the two of them was doomed enough in their circumstances, but she couldn't stop that small part of her which yearned for more. It was sudden, she was fully aware of that and the logical part of her brain she was doing her best to listen to shouted that fact at her, but there was something about him that the more time she spent with him, the more she couldn't imagine time without him. Anyone else, _anyone_ , and it wouldn't be such an issue. A vampire would be bad enough, but it was Elijah. The oldest vampire. She knew she had a knack for landing herself in tricky situations, but this in itself was a first.

 _Really, Elena? Can't you catch a break for once?_ If only she could have imagined her future with Matt, how much pain and drama would that have saved her... Even as Elena mused over that, she knew it never could have happened. Being a doppelganger had destined her for this life, so she'd be damned if she wasn't going to go for what she wanted.

 _Watch out, Elijah. I'm coming for you._


End file.
